From This Moment On
by Dundermifflinite94
Summary: What would have happened if Roy never existed? This story starts with Jim's first day at Dunder Mifflin.
1. Perfect Victim

Chapter One- Perfect Victim

 _Beep beep beep beep!_ Jim's eyes immediately opened and he quickly shut off the alarm. " _How is it 7:30 already?",_ Jim thought. It was Jim's first day at a new job. He wasn't all too thrilled to become a paper salesman but he desperately needed to get a job. Hopefully this was only temporary. Jim had no major expectations at this job. He had already met the manager, Michael Scott, and just that encounter alone almost made him decline the job. Jim had assumed he would be doing the interview at the actual office but no, Michael had insisted they do the interview at Chili's. "It's where all the cool kids go these days." Michael had said.

Jim finally got the strength to climb out of bed and take a shower. He got dressed and made a quick breakfast of toast and a glass of orange juice. He wasn't really all that hungry. It's hard to think about food when your stomach is in knots. Jim isn't one to get nervous to often but something about this job and the manager had him worried this would not be just a normal job.

Jim glanced at the clock. It was 8:32. It would take about ten minutes to get there and he needed some time to get settled in. So Jim finished off his orange juice, grabbed his suit jacket and messenger bag and headed out the door. It was a cool October morning but Jim didn't mind it. He preferred the cold. It really helped him clear his head and prepare for the day to come.

Jim pulled into the Scranton Business Park at 8:45. There were already three other cars in the parking lot. A silver Sebring, which he already knew belonged to Michael. There was also a gold Honda and a maroon 1987 Pontiac Trans Am. Jim knew he would soon meet the owners of those vehicles. He walked into the building and rode the elevator to the second floor. Once there, he walked towards suite 200 and saw the sign for Dunder Mifflin Paper Company. Jim began feeling anxious again. "Pull it together Halpert!", he said to himself. He grabbed the door handle, turned it and stepped into the office. He looked up and his heart immediately started racing.

She was absolutely beautiful. Jim had never seen such a beautiful woman in his life. She had curly auburn hair, half of it clipped back. She had the most gorgeous green eyes and her smile seemed to light up the entire office. Jim knew in that moment that he was exactly where he was meant to be and that for whatever reason, this moment was monumental. Jim was about to introduce himself when he heard,

"Jimbo! Jim, Jim, Jim! Aaah you're here, you are finally here! I can't believe it. Pam...Pam look it's him. It's Jim. I told you about him remember? Do you remember Pam?"

"Yes Michael", said Pam, "I remember."

"Yes great well Pam, I leave him in your care. Show him around and to his new desk. And don't scare him off. He is going to be an essential member of this family!"

"Family?", said Jim.

Pam replied, "Yeah Michael has this fantasy that this office is one big happy family."

"Ah" said Jim, "Well then I am definitely the cool uncle."

"Ha nice", said Pam, "So you probably already know from Michael's rambling but I'm Pam. I'm the receptionist."

"Well Pam, it is a pleasure to meet you. And as you know, I'm Jim, the new salesman. Or as I'd prefer to call myself, the cool uncle."

Jim and Pam shook hands and once again Jim's heart began to race. Something about Pam just made him go crazy. Her hands were soft and small in his giant hand. But her hand being in his seemed so perfect. How could this be? They just met moments ago.

"Okay so let's start the tour!" Pam said, breaking Jim away from this thoughts.

"Uh yeah right the tour. Let's get this started." Jim replied.

"Okay so remember this moment because you will never be able to go back to a time before you met your desk mate Dwight."

"Um okay...?" Jim said. Jim approached his new desk and set his stuff down. He then put his hand out to greet his new desk mate, which he now knew was named Dwight. "Hi Dwight I'm..." Jim started before he was cut off.

"Stop right there!" said Dwight in a not so friendly tone. "I am the superior salesman in the office. I do not make friends except for Michael. I am the Assistant regional manager and..."

"To the" said Pam. Dwight gave Pam an angry look, cleared his throat and said,

"Fine. Assistant TO THE regional manager. And I don't plan on making friends with my inferiors. So expect nothing more and nothing less than us being acquaintances."

"Dwight" came a voice from behind Dwight. The voice belonged to a plump middle aged woman.

"You can't call your co-workers inferior. That's just not nice. We work hard just like you."

"I only state facts Phyllis. And you and I both know that you and Stanley do not work hard. At least not as hard as I. I am alpha male. I am superior and I will always be number one salesman!"

"Yeah okay so" interrupted Pam turning to Jim, "You now know who Phyllis and Stanley are and just know I am sorry that you now can't take back meeting Dwight."

"Yeah I totally did not expect that. And I'm going to jump out on a limb here and guess he owns a 1987 Pontiac Trans Am?" Pam giggled.

"Hey!" yelled Dwight, "That car is better than any car you own or will ever own."

"Okay Dwight, we are moving on now." said Pam.

Pam finished showing Jim around the office. He met everyone. There were a few more oddballs but no one could compare to Dwight. What was his deal? Jim sat down at his desk, started up his computer and got settled in. Michael had given him a list of ten leads to get him started. Jim immediately got to work. He didn't want to leave any time open for Dwight to start up with him again.

That morning Jim was able to get five definite sales, one decline, and four maybes. He would check back with them the next day. While Jim had a little bit of free time he noticed that Dwight was very organized. He kept most of his things in his drawer and locked it. Jim thought this was weird seeing as it wasn't even his personal belongings he kept locked away. Anything personal was presented on top of his desk. Jim caught a glimpse of where Dwight kept his key. When Dwight left for a sales call, Jim unlocked his drawer and pulled out his stapler. Jim had the perfect prank in mind. And Dwight seemed like the perfect victim. Maybe this new job wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Howdy Do, Howdy Da!

Chapter Two- Howdy Do, Howdy Da!

There was just something about Jim that made Pam's heart race. Pam hadn't had a boyfriend in over a year and really wasn't looking for one. She was focusing on her art and really wanted to move forward with it. But the minute she laid eyes on Jim she felt like she couldn't breathe. He was tall with the most amazing hazel eyes. He had this quirky smile that brightened the room. His hair was brown and messy but it looked good on him. He was lanky and goofy but somehow it was, well, hot.

She managed to get through the tour without embarrassing herself. All morning she kept stealing glances at Jim. He seemed to be into his work but not too much. He didn't seem like a workaholic. Just someone who got done what needed to be done and that was it. Nothing extra, nothing less.

At 11:30 Dwight left for a sales call. It was then she noticed Jim get up. She watched him intently wondering what he was up to. He got Dwight's stapler out of his drawer. Pam wondered how he got the key. Dwight was very serious about keeping company property safe. Oh boy would Dwight be mad if he knew what Jim was doing. Pam let her curiosity get the better of her and when Jim took the stapler to the kitchen she followed right behind.

Pam walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed Jim holding a jello packet.

"Do you always carry jello around everywhere you go?"

Jim jumped surprised that he hadn't noticed anyone come in.

Jim replied still a little frazzled, "Oh. Haha umm well actually no I don't but I did today."

"So I see you stole Dwight's stapler." Pam said, "Dwight keeps all his company property safe so you better be careful with that."

"Oh don't worry. I'm just going to play a harmless little prank on Dwight."

"A prank?" Pam seemed to contemplate what Jim had just said. A little harmless office prank wouldn't hurt anybody and Michael wouldn't care. When was the last time Pam had fun at work. Never. That's when.

"I'm in.", said Pam.

Jim seemed confused at what she said. "What?"

"I want in. If anyone wants to give Dwight what he deserves it's me. He treats me like I'm his personal secretary. It's actually very annoying."

Jim couldn't believe this. She wanted to prank Dwight too? She already seemed perfect in every way and now this was just icing on the cake. She had a sense of humor. This was turning out to be a good day.

"Okay but we must never confess to our crime. Even if he knows it's us, we never confess. Deal?"

"Oh absolutely. Yes, deal!"

During lunch time Jim and Pam proceeded to put Dwight's stapler in jello. They knew it would take a little bit of time so they put one of the extra staplers in Dwight's desk so he wouldn't immediately notice its sudden disappearance.

At about 3:00 Jim looked over at Pam. To his surprise she was already looking at him. He nodded towards the kitchen door and she nodded in understanding. Jim got up and went to the kitchen. As he was in the kitchen Pam came up with a distraction for Dwight. She walked over to Dwight's desk.

"Hey Dwight? Umm sorry to bother you but do you know anything about cars? Mine has been umm making weird noises and I think only a strong real man should fix it."

Dwight looked at her quizzically. Then he replied, "Oh Pam, you don't have to pretend to have a broken car as an excuse to flirt with me. I am a man and I know a beautiful woman when I see one. You just need to.."

"Dwight! No, no I'm not flirting. I really do need you to look at my car."

"Oh. Well fine, let's go."

While Pam had Dwight out of the office, Jim came out with the jello mold with Dwight's stapler in it. Jim got strange looks from Phyllis but she didn't say anything. No one else seemed to notice him. Or they just didn't care. He placed the jello mold into Dwight's desk and took out the temporary stapler they had put in there. Just then Jim could hear Dwight speaking quite harshly to Pam as they entered the office.

"Pam, you have wasted my time. You women need to learn the basics of car maintenance. That is 5 minutes and 37 seconds of work time that have gone down the drain. I will be reporting this as wasting company time."

"Sorry Dwight. You're right I do need to learn about cars a little more."

Jim looked up at Pam and could see the humor in her eyes. Ah she was definitely something else. He just had to ask her out. She hasn't mentioned anything about a boyfriend and he didn't see a ring. Maybe he would just casually ask her to dinner. Say he wanted to discuss more pranks. Test the waters a little bit.

Jim sat back down at his desk and Pam sat back down at hers. After Dwight finished complaining to Toby about wasted company time, he too sat back down at his desk. It went back to business as usual. Well for a few minutes at least.

"So Jim, how you liking your first day? Pretty spectacular huh?"

"Um yeah Michael it's been pretty great."

That wasn't a complete lie. His day had gone better than he expected. He met a beautiful woman who he hoped would accept his invitation to dinner. He pranked the office jerk, and he was now anticipating the moment Dwight would find his stapler in its new storage place. Yeah this has been a pretty decent first day.

"Well that's fabulous Jim!", said Michael joyously. "You know what? We should throw a little party! You know a welcome to the family party. We can have balloons with your face on them and an ice sculpture of your favorite animal. You know, better yet we can just go get your favorite animal. Yeah Jim doesn't that sound awesome?"

"Umm you are joking right?"

"What? No. Why would I joke about something as awesome as a party?"

"Michael!" This time it was a petite blonde woman from accounting that spoke up. Jim couldn't quite remember her name. Amanda? Audrey?

"Ugh what Angela!", said Michael.

Ah yes Angela that was her name!

"We do not have the budget for all that stuff. Let alone a completely random party. I'll have you know we only get $20 per party and we are saving that for our Halloween party in a few weeks. I do not plan on putting any effort into a completely unreasonable party. You want it, you pay for it. But I will not be participating in any of your antics Michael."

"You know what Angela? You just sucked the life right out of this party. And out of this office. So thanks, now I'm just gonna sit in my office and pout for the rest of the day. Sorry Jim that your day has been completely ruined by Mrs. Stick up her butt!"

"Uh you know what it's totally fine. " Jim caught a glimpse of Angela as she turned to go back to her desk . Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and her lips were pursed and her nose was sticking up towards the ceiling. _"Hmm",_ Jim thought, _"I do not want to get on her bad side."_

It was now 4:55 and Dwight still had not found his stapler. Just then Jim's work phone rang.

"This is Jim."

"Hey Jim it's Pam!"

"Oh uh hey what's up?"

"Hey so I'm getting ready to leave and I really want to see Dwight's reaction to our prank. Can you like ask to borrow it or something?"

"Hmm well you'll have to do something for me instead."

"What? I'll do anything."

"Go to dinner with me tonight..."

Silence. 1..2..3..

"You know so like we could discuss more pranks and stuff and maybe you could explain a little more about office life." Jim was nervous. Did she really not want to have dinner with him? Why hadn't she said anything? Did he just completely embarrass himself?

"Oh yeah okay. Sure that would be good." Pam was in shock. She couldn't believe Jim had just asked her to dinner. Well it was pretty much just for business. I mean he wants to discuss work. Or maybe that was just a cover up. She did take awhile to answer. But she said yes and they were going to dinner together. This day has been just crazy.

"Okay great! We'll discuss where in a minute. I've got a prank to finish up!"

Pam hung up and looked over at Jim. He gave her that half smile that she was now very fond of. And then Jim spoke up.

"Hey um Dwight?"

"What?", said Dwight begrudgingly.

"I guess I was never given a stapler. Can I borrow yours real quick. I promise I won't break it!", Jim said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Fine but tomorrow you better find your own." Dwight opened up his drawer and reached in without even looking down.

"What in the?!", Dwight yelled.

"Michael! Michael!" Just then Michael came out of his office.

"What Dwight? What is so important that you had to interrupt my pouting?" Just then Dwight pulled out the jello mold with his stapler right in the middle of it. Michael immediately started laughing.

"Michael this is not funny. This is a fireable offense. Someone has damaged company property!"

"Oh Dwight it's not damaged, see?" Just then Michael reached in and pulled out the stapler. Jello began falling off of it and falling onto the floor. Pam noticed Jim looking at her and she put her hand out as if she was going to give him and high five. Jim put his hand up too and they gave each other an air high five. Just then Dwight looked up at Jim.

"YOU!", said Dwight, "It was the new guy! He did it Michael. Fire him! Fire him now!"

"Dwight calm down. It was completely harmless. And hilariously funny. I will not fire my best friend!"

Pam noticed Jim look at her and mouth with a questioning look on his face, "Best friend?"

Pam giggled. Just then Jim stood up and said, "Well I hate to wiggle away from here but it's five o'clock and I am starving. It was a great first day everyone. See you tomorrow."

Just then Michael went up to Jim and gave him a huge hug. Jim immediately pulled away and Pam couldn't help but laugh. Yepp, Jim was definitely a part of the family.

"What the? Michael please!", Jim said.

"It's okay buddy, I don't bite." But Michael let him go and saluted him and said, "Howdy do, howdy da, I will see you tomorrah!"

"Um yeah okay. Bye Michael.", replied Jim.

Pam got up and got her coat and looked at Jim. He gave her this look that said, "Let's get out of here." Pam nodded her head and they walked out together. Once in the elevator Jim spoke up.

"So where to?"

"How about Cuginos? It's Italian. I love Italian. You ever been there?"

"Yes actually lots of times and that sounds perfect."

They got down to the parking lot and Jim so badly wanted to offer to go together. He just wasn't sure if she would be comfortable with that. But just then, Pam spoke up.

"So are we going together or meeting there?"

"We can go together. I can drive."

Jim noticed a smile forming on Pam's face and couldn't help but think that she had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"Okay", Pam said, "Sounds great!"


	3. Burst of Courage

Chapter Three- Burst of Courage

Pam lay in bed that night going over every detail of her evening with Jim. It started out pretty normal. They discussed how awesome the prank on Dwight was on the way there. Once there they were seated, their orders were taken and the breadsticks arrived. But that's when things started getting interesting.

 ** _Earlier that Night_**

"You know," said Jim, "I really am glad that I met a friend today at work. I was so worried about this job. Especially after meeting Michael!"

"A friend huh? ", Pam questioned.

"Oh well umm...", Jim seemed to be searching for a way to explain himself.

Pam smiled and said, "Don't worry Jim, I consider you a friend. I don't think I've ever had a friend at work before. I mean I've gone out with a few of the girls but honestly, I can only handle so much of Angela's judgmental stares!"

Jim perked up, "Yeah what's up with her anyway. She seems kind of, I don't know..."

"Snooty?" , Pam answered for him.

"Yes! Snooty. I mean I can understand her getting annoyed with Michael but when you introduced us she barely could be bothered to say hi."

Pam shook her head and said, "Yeah well that's just Angela. She thinks she is holier than thou and isn't afraid to speak her mind. It's no wonder she's stayed single for so long."

Pam looked up at Jim and could see his face grow serious. Uh oh what was he about to say? Pam liked their playful banter. It kept things light. Jim was fun and she didn't want to have to be serious. He was a good distraction at work and a good distraction from her boring life.

"So umm..", Jim started.

"Yes?", replied Pam.

"Are...are you uh are you single?"

"Guilty. I've been single for awhile now. What about you? Got a special girl at home waiting for you?"

"If I did I wouldn't be here with you. Nope I'm single too."

At that moment Pam got a burst of courage which was rare for her.

"You know when you asked me to dinner at first I thought you meant a date. But then you said to discuss work. I'll be honest, I was kind of hoping it was like a date."

Pam held her breath in anticipation for his reply. Did she really just confess that she wanted to date him? Where did this new found courage come from? Finally Jim spoke up.

"Well umm actually it was supposed to be a date. But you were quiet for a moment and I didn't know if I weirded you out so I just made up the excuse to discuss work. Honestly I don't like discussing work outside of the office. So yeah I guess if we both agree, this is a date."

Pam was elated and she didn't even try hiding it. Her smile grew wide and then Jim started smiling too. Wow did he have a great smile. It made her feel like she could melt away and drift off somewhere. Dinner continued nicely. They discussed their likes and dislikes. Pam told some stories about Michael and Dwight. She talked about her passion for art and her love of mixed berry yogurt. Jim told Pam of his love of sports and how he played basketball in high school. He told her of his love of ham and cheese sandwiches at which Pam started laughing uncontrollably. The night just flowed so naturally that before they knew it, it was already 8:30.

"Oh wow! We've been here for over 3 hours!", Pam exclaimed after looking down at her watch. "I guess we should probably leave."

"Haha yeah I guess you're right."

Jim and Pam both stood up and headed out the door of the restaurant. They got in Jim's car and headed back toward the office to get Pam's car.

"So this is where we end the night huh?", said Jim.

"I guess so. I really enjoyed tonight. We should definitely do it again!"

"Yes I agree. To both things!"

Pam giggled and looked up at Jim. My goodness were his eyes beautiful. Pam could get lost in them. And his lips. Oh his lips, she just wanted to kiss them. But she was not going to be the one to make the first move. As Pam was in the middle of her thoughts Jim leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Pam. See you tomorrow."

"Good night."


	4. From This Moment On

Chapter Four- From this Moment On

Jim couldn't go to sleep. He kept replaying every moment of that night. He didn't plan on kissing Pam on the cheek but there was just something in her eyes that made him do it. He really wanted to kiss her lips. Oh her beautiful pink lips. But he didn't want to go too far. Pam was special. He knew it now, even though they had only met that morning. Jim had never moved this fast with a girl. It usually took Jim a month before he would even ask out someone he liked. But with Pam he knew he couldn't hesitate. She was the kind of girl that deserved the world. She was someone he wanted to know inside and out. He wasn't sure if she felt the same about him but she sure did seem to like him. She was the one to admit she wished it was a date.

Jim finally dozed off at about 12:45am. He fell asleep thinking of Pam and she appeared in his dreams. He dreamt things about her that he wouldn't admit to anyone. He was obsessed with this girl and even though they had just met, he wanted to spend all the time he could with her.

Jim woke up that morning feeling refreshed. As he got ready for work he couldn't stop thinking of Pam. He decided that he wanted to take her out again. Somewhere special. He didn't know where yet but he knew that she deserved to be treated like a queen.

Jim arrived at work and immediately made eye contact with Pam. When she saw him she smiled and said, "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too.", he replied.

"So I thought I would put some candy out on my counter and I just wanted to let you know if you ever feel the need to satisfy your sweet tooth, feel free to come on over and steal some jelly beans." Pam said this with the most adorable smile on her face.

"Oh well Beesly, you have no idea what you have just done. I am a jelly bean addict!", Jim said jokingly.

"Beesly? " Pam questioned, "I like that. Oh and good because I'll need all the help I can get to get through this day Halpert." Pam winked after saying that and Jim smiled. Yeah this job was going to be A okay.

Jim sat down at his desk and got to work. By lunch time he had been to reception about ten times and Michael had called two meetings in the conference room. One had to do with importance of family and the other one had to do with why eating pie for breakfast was perfectly reasonable. During both meetings Jim sat next to Pam. Anytime someone would say or do something totally inappropriate, mainly Michael, they would look at each other with wide eyes as if to say, "Did he really just say that?"

Pam and Jim ate lunch together and it was nice. It wasn't awkward and conversation flowed smoothly between them. By 3:30 that afternoon, Jim worked up the courage to ask Pam out again. Jim walked up to reception popped a jelly bean in his mouth and said, "So have you ever gone ice skating in October?"

Pam looked up with a smirk and said, "No usually I do my ice skating in July or August." Jim couldn't help but laugh at her joke. She was so fun to joke around with.

"Well,", Jim said, "I was thinking I could take you ice skating tonight. That is if you want to. Pam seemed to contemplate this and then said, "You asking me out on a date again Halpert?"

"It just so happens that I am Beesly."

"Well then yes, I'd love to go ice skating."

"Great I will pick you up in the parking lot of this business park at 5:05 sharp!"

"Okay! See you then!"

Jim went back to his desk and the rest of the day seemed to drag on. At 5:00 Jim packed up his things and left for the parking lot. By the time he got down there Pam was already there. He approached her and said, "You ready?"

Pam looked at her watch and started counting down. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

"Yepp I'm ready. It's officially 5:05 and we can start this date!"

The ride to the ice rink was quiet but not in an awkward way. Once they got there though, Pam perked up. She was so excited to go ice skating. She hadn't been in almost 5 years and was so ready to have some fun. Jim paid for their ice skates and their dinner of burgers and fries. After eating they hit the rink. Pam got on the ice and remembered just how smooth and nice it was to ice skate. Jim was a little shaky. Pam grabbed his hand and said, "Here, let's skate together."

Holding Jim's hand sent sparks through her body. Her hand fit perfectly in his. And even though they had gloves on, she could feel warmth coming from his hand. Just as they were turning the corner, Jim's foot slipped and he fell flat on his back pulling Pam with him. They lay on the ice for a second trying to figure out what just happened. Pam turned to Jim to say something but before she could he grabbed her face, looked in her eyes and said, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I know that from this moment on, nothing will ever be the same. " He then closed his eyes, leaned in close and kissed Pam with such passion and strength. She had never been kissed so beautifully. And Pam also knew that from this moment on, nothing would ever be the same.


End file.
